The sale of lottery tickets including those of the scratch off type has expanded greatly during recent years. A problem that has been created by such tickets is caused by the fact that the debris from scraping such tickets litters the check out areas of retail outlets that sell such tickets.
It has previously been suggested to provide a device such as a tray to which a scratching device is secured, for example, by a chain and in which a scrapings-receiving slot is provided adjacent to a scraping surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,720 issued Jul. 7, 1992.